A wall plaque having a recess in its back face to receive a nail to support the plaque has been proposed in our British Pat. No. 1245458. Such an arrangement is only suitable for a relatively small and lightweight wall plaque, as relatively heavy plaques are not best supported on a wall simply by means of a nail.
It is an object of this invention to overcome or mitigate this problem.